Ben 10 vs Inuyasha: Naraku's Revenge
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: While on vacation in Tokyo, The Tennysons run into Inuyasha, which leads to fighting while Naraku begins to resurrect from Japan's dead past! Can Ben & Inuyasha put their egos aside long enough to defeat this "super-demom?" Full Summary inside


So, out of all, why did I write this story? Well, first and foremost, I recently started watching _Ben 10_, and I think the show is pretty good. A 10 year old kid with 19 ( Not 10 ) aliens in a watch dubbed "The Omnitrix" kicking some bad guy ass becomes interesting from the start of the fight to the end. 

On the other hand, the anime/magna show I'm crossing over with, _Inuyasha_, is also great to watch because the lead character, Inuyasha, just simply kicks ass. I also feel pity for him because he was a victim of racism...and because he gets "sat" sometimes because of the hell of it. An outcast & a leashed slave, to be more clear. So, watching him venting his fustrations through his fights is simply...speechless. 

Anyway, here's the plot of this story:

"_As a part of the summer vacation, Granpa Max takes Ben & Gwen to Tokyo, Japan to see the city in all of it's glory. However, problems occur when Naraku returns from the grave and begins to cause death & destruction around the entire city. This gets not only Ben's attention, but Inuyasha & Kagome's as well. It soon escalates when Inuyasha believes Ben might be a half-demon, as fights occur between the 2._

_However, with Naraku getting more dangerous with every passing minute, Ben 10 & Inuyasha must put their differences aside to face off against Naraku in a final battle to determine the faith of the world. _"

Well, I hope you guys enjoy the special, and for those who read "_Goku vs. Godzilla_" and are reading this...THERE IS NO SEQUEL!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Man of Action Productions & Shojen Jump present..._

_A Menendez Brothers Co. production..._

It has been less then 500 years since the battle between Inuyasha & Naraku for the fate of the Shikon No Tama. For those who have only read of the epic battle, then they have only read a version of what happened. But, for those who were there when it happened, they remember it well enough to tell their future children, who keep that story strong onto the next millennium. This was the final moments of that epic battle...

_**500 Years Ago...**_

_**Naraku, in a last ditch effort to defeat Inuyasha, had surrounded himself in a barrier of darkness, and every few seconds would unleash dark energy bolts from the sky onto our heroes. By now, all of Inuyasha's friends & allies, even his brother Sesshomaru, were unconscious...all but Kagome, the Miko **_(_Miko _means _priestess _in Japanese. )_** from the future, as she watched on. **_

_**Inuyasha was bleedy badly, already hurting badly due to the onslaught from the damaging dark energy bolts. Naraku then began to taunt him, saying "Give up, half-breed. Even with the Red Tetsusaiga, you were unable to break my barrier. You cannot win this final battle, so surrender to me the remaining jewel shards you have, and I will let you live as one of my slaves." Inuyasha, however, with extreme anger in his eyes, said "Me...give up? Never! Because of you, Naraku, I lost Kikyo & our friendship 50 years ago, Miroku has that damn Wind Tunnel until you die, you killed all of Sango's village and enslaved her brother, you put Kagome through the most hell in her life she has ever been in, the same going for Shippo, and above all...YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF! BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha unleashed the Backlash Wave at Naraku, but his dark barrier kept it up and made the attack useless, as Inuyasha was soon hit by yet another dark energy bolt, sending him crashing to the ground. **_

_**Naraku soon started to laugh to himself, as Kagome, with all of her strength, ran to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha", Kagome asked with fear in her words, "Are you alright?" Inuyasha painfully said "No, but this is what I'm risking to kill Naraku once and for all...my life for all of you." Kagome tried to plea with him, but to no avail, as Inuyasha rose to his feet slowly. Then, Naraku stopped laughing to see Inuyasha get up. "You still want to die, half-breed?" Naraku asked him. Inuyasha said in return "If I die, I'm taking you to hell with me." Then, a voice said "No, Inuyasha...we all die with you." Inuyasha looked surprised, as he saw Sango & Miroku stamd beside him. Miroku then added to Sango's comment by saying "If you gave your life for us, we would gladly do the same for you." Inuyasha looked dumbfounded, and asked "You guys would?" They all nodded, as Naraku looked as though he was going to throw up. Naraku shouted "This is so touching I feel as though I'm ready to vomit. No matter what you do, all of you will die." Then, Kagome came up with a plan, as she shouted "HUDDLE!!"**_

_**All 4 of them circled around, as they were whispering something to each other. Then, all 4 soon seperated, with Sango going to the left, Miroku to the right, and Inuyasha carrying Kagome under Naraku. In confusion, Naraku asked to himself "What the hell are they doing?", as he soon found out. Sango shouted "Hiraikotsu", as she threw her boomerang at Naraku, only for the barrier to deflect it back at her. Sango quickly caught it and moved out of the way of an oncoming dark energy bolt. By then, Naraku never saw it coming, as Kagome fired a sacred arrow and Inuyasha shouted "Backlash Wave!" with both attacks more then powerful enough to suddenly penetrate through the barrier and shatter Naraku to pieces. However, Naraku's floating head and upper body were still intact, as he said "HA! I'll just reform and then be at full strenght." However, this was what Miroku was waiting for, as he took off the sacred beeds which kept his Wind Tunnel in check. He told Naraku "The time has finally come, Naraku, for me to avenge my father & grandfather's death by the hands of your own curse! WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku unleashed the Wind Tunnel, as it started to suck Naraku in. **_

_**Naraku tried to float away, but Inuyasha soon jumped into the air and kicked Naraku so hard he was sent flying into the Wind Tunnel, as he shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as his last word before the Wind Tunnel disappeared from Miroku's hand. Then, a sunny sky appeared appeared before them, signaling it was over. However, no one noticed that a small piece of Naraku was left untouched, as it disappeared into the sands of time.**_

End of flashback...

Following this, the Shikon No Tama was completed, but that's another story. This flashback was only to tell you how Naraku died so that we can get on with it. 

Anyway, for 500 years that piece of Naraku was left alone to evolve. However, one night, something happened. 

_**Flashback to 3 months before...**_

_**A young couple, the male at the age of 17, and the female 2 years younger, were passing through a region of Tokyo that was not only outside of town, but was closed off for an archological dig that was going on. But, as they passed through, they were caught by a security guard. The guard asked them "Hey, you kids, what are you doing here? Don't you know this area is closed off?" The female simply told him "Sorry...we didn't know." However, he told them "Sorry doesn't cut it after what I'm going to..." He never got to finish, as a strange green & brown tentacle came from underground. The guard shouted "Holy crap, what is that?", as more tentacles soon came from underground. Then, the 3 started to run, but they couldn't escape, as they were caught by more exposing tentacles and dragged underground. By then, something bursted from the ground, and reveal itself as Naraku. He told himself "At last, I, Naraku, am reborn. Now I will have my revenge on all of these lands and all will fear me." **_

_**Naraku looked around, and noticed tractors, as he again told himself "It seems as though things are different now". He soon saw the city of Tokyo, and told himself "The lands have changed since I was last around. Everything is different, and yet humans continue to rule the land. Well, no longer, for I have returned. And, this time, there is no one who can stop me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_**Ladies & Gentlemen...Boys & Girls...Anime/Magna & Cartoon fans alike...:**_

_**Inuyasha vs. Ben 10: The Return of Naraku!**_

The present...San Diego, California...

3 bank robbers were speeding away in a black monster truck from police, who were smart enough not to get to close. The driver, smiling under his mask, said to his 2 running budies "We got the money, we got the guns, we got the monster truck, we've got power." The one sitting next to him said " Yea, and nothing can ruin this moment." Suddenly, an almost child-like robotic voice said "Wanna bet?", as the monster truck went out of control. The driver tried to gain some kind of control, but the monster truck soon drove itself into a brick wall, forcing all 3 robbers to come out. However, what they saw next horrified them...

...as Upgrade stripped himself from the monster truck itself. "Hi guys" Upgrade said "What's up?". The 3 men shook with fear, as the 3rd robber took out his gun and started firing. However, the gun had no effect, as Upgrade simply smacked all 3 of them into unconsciousness. Then, as the police cars neared the scene, Upgrade told the unconscious men "It's been fun...but, later", as Upgrade soon made a run for it. 

A little later on, Grandpa Max & Gwen were waiting at a 7-11 when Ben showed up. Grandpa asked "So, how did everything go?" Ben told him "They used guns, and I just shook it off with Upgrade.", as Grandpa told him "Then you've learned a very important lesson: Guns do kill...but just not Upgrade for the matter." Then, Gwen spoke up, asking "So, Grandpa...what is this big surprise you were going to tell us about?" Grandpa took out 3 tickets, as he said "Well, before summer ends, I decided we needed to take a vacation out of the states." Ben & Gwen looked at their grandfather and asked in unison "You mean...?", as Grandpa said "Yep...we're going to Tokyo!!"

Speaking of Tokyo, in the last 3 months since Naraku's resurrection, random people have been reported missing. This has bothered Kagome to a point that she feared she might be next. So, as she was in class, no one but Kagome knew that a certain half-demon named Inuyasha sat just on the roof of the school Kagome attended. He thought to himself, saying "_These disappearances that have been going on are very familiar to what Naraku did to Kohaku. I'm not sure just what's going on, but if it is Naraku, and if he did find a way into Kagome's time, then the people here are going to be in big trouble._" Then, he continued on to sit & think...

...for as this happened, 20 blocks away, a police car was found empty. However, the windows were broken into, and it was in front of a big hole in the concrete streets. However, a screaming woman...

...alerted Inuyasha's ears, telling him there was trouble. Inuyahsa told himself "Now what's going on?", as he soon went to the direction of the scream by rooftop. He arrived at that spot to see that woman about to be dragged into the same hole by another tentacle when Inuyasha jumped down and attacked. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer" was heard, as Inuyasha's claws were able to cut the tentacle off of the lady, as she soon found Inuyasha, who had a cap on at the time, taking off. 

However, as Inuyasha quickly returned to the school, he told himself "Why did that tentacle have the scent of Naraku? It couldn't be possible...could it?" 

2 days later, the disappearances continued, as Inuyasha stayed longer in Kagome's time solely because of this problem. But, his problems were about to add up...

...as Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max were taking a rental car through the streets of Tokyo. As they continued to look on, Ben said "Wow, this place is amazing". However, Grandpa said "The vacation is only half the reason." Ben & Gwen both said "What?", as Grandpa told them "There's been some mysterious disappearances for the last 3 months here, and I think it might have to do with some alien activity." Ben, in all of his pride, said "Well, if it is, then it's nothing I can't handle." However, Ben was going to learn just how tough it was, as the ground started to shake. 

At the Higurashi shrine, Inuyasha was sitting up on the sacred tree that was outside when he heard the quaking & then the screams of horror. Inuyasha told himself "Here we go again", as he took off towards the city. 

Back there, Max's rental car soon swerved out of control onto a park. "What is going on here?" Gwen shouted, as tentacles soon started to come from the grounds of the center of the park. Grandpa told Ben "Looks like trouble just showed up", as Ben started tinkering with the Omnitrix. He told them "Just leave this to me", as he activated it while opening the backseat door to his left, and became...

...XLR8! However, by looking at himself, he said "Stupid Omnitrix. I said _Diamond Head_, not _XLR8_". But it would need to do, as he sped off towards where the trouble was. Then, in the speeds of 300 MPH, he managed to move the people out of the park. However, then a realization came to him "Other then run fast, there's nothing else I can do as XLR8." However, XLR8 soon heard a booming sound, as the words "WINDSCAR" were heard, destroying the tentacles and sending XLR8 flying 7 feet backwards towards a McDonalds rip-off restaurant. XLR8 shook it off after a few moments, and told himself "Wow...that really packed a punch. But, who did that?" XLR8 soon saw someone jumping on rooftops. He told himself "Great...a Tarzan ripoff in Japan. That's just what everyone needs." XLR8 then pursued the unknown person.

However, little did anyone know that the unknown person was actually Inuyasha. The half-demon went on as thoughts went through his mind " _Damn tentacles! Where the hell do they keep coming from? Plus, what was with that demon? I've never seen anything with that kind of speed before. Safe to say, it can't get my scent. _" Unfortunately for Inuyasha, XLR8 soon appeared in front of him. 

XLR8 said "Hey you, what's the big idea?", as Inuyasha shouted "I'm kicking ass. Not like you, lizard demon." In retalliation, XLR8 said "Lizard demon? At least I don't use words like that." Inuyasha just said "Feh", and then added "At least I don't need to run to fight, and I at least have a sword." At this time, normally, Inuyasha would pull out Tetsusaiga, but since the sword's power could only be used to protect others, it would be useless in a fight, especially against this 'demon'. XLR8 then challenged him, by saying "If you've got a sword, then why don't you use it on me like you did before?", as Inuyasha said "I don't need a sword to kick your ass." Suddenly, Inuyasha's nails became claws, as he charged XLR8 and shouted "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" XLR8, however, easily dodged it, kicked Inuyasha, hard might I add, in the face, and sent him right into an open dumpster. 

XLR8 soon ran to the front of the dumpster, as Inuyasha came out of the dumpster covered with garbage. "Feh" is all Inuyasha said, as XLR8 said "I guess you really needed that sword after all." Then, the timer started blinking, as XLR8 told Inuyasha "It's been fun, but I have to go now. Make sure you clean that mouth of yours if we ever meet again" before running off. Inuyasha soon came out of the dumpster and had to grab his Tetsusaiga before running off with anger in his mind. However, Inuyasha told himself "You better run, demon, but you can't hide from me forever. Know why? It's because I've got your scent" as he took off back to the shrine. 

As for XLR8, he ducked into a nearby alley and after a red flash of light, Ben appeared from where XLR8 once was. Ben said to himself "Man, that was weird. Who was that guy, or just what was he? Plus, what's with the need to use those kind of words anyway? And, what did he mean by '_demon_'?" Ben scratches his head to try and figure it out, but eventually he starts to hurt his head just thinking, as he leaves to find his Grandpa & cousin. 

Back to Inuyasha, he arrives at the shrine and to a pissed off Kagome. She asked him in anger "Inuyasha, where have you been, and why do you smell like garbage?", as Inuyasha said "Well sorry if I've been busy..", but Kagome cut him off. She said "Busy? Doing WHAT? Trying to bring Kikyo threw the well?" Inuyasha said in anger "No, you stupid baka. I was...". But, he never finished as Kagome procedded to 'sit' him multiple times. She soon stopped...20 minutes later, when someone called the police to come following a noise complaint & domestic disturbance call from a passing-by civilian. By then, Inuyasha started to swear under his breathe, and, in his mind, told himself "_First chance I get, I'm going to kill this bitch_."

Back to Ben, as night fell, he found himself at the hotel room with his Grandpa & cousin Gwen telling them about his run-in with Inuyasha. Of course, because he didn't know Inuyasha's name yet, he only called him 'some dude with a sword and sharp claws, and etc.', as Grandpa assesed the situation. Then, he came to a conclusion "I'm sorry Ben, but I've never heard of anything like that before. If he mentioned the word 'demon', then it may have to do with Feudal times of Japan." Ben looked dumbfounded, as asked "Feudal times? What are you talking about?", as Gwen filled him in. She took out her labtop and went to a site to explain it. "Well, 'genius' ", She stated with a hint of sarcasm, " Japan's Feudal times were when people and demons had problems with one another. It escalated into a civil war that mankind won, and all of the demons were slayed." Ben asked "Slayed?", as Gwen said "Yes, Ben...'Slayed' as in 'They were slaughtered like cockroaches'. But, they weren't the only ones. They also slayed half-demons, which were also half-humans. The most famous of them was called Inuyasha." She soon showed a picture of Inuyasha, as Ben soon realized who that was. "Wait a minute...That's him! That's the guy I saw back at the park as XLR8." 

Gwen blinked, as she said "That's impossible, Ben. He's been dead for almost 500 years." However, Ben said in retalliation "But I saw him there. He was the one who destroyed those tentacles and cursed right at me." Just then, Grandpa butted in, as he said "Hold on a moment. You mean to tell me, some half-human...whatever he is, used adult language at you?". Ben nodded, as Grandpa asked "Which words did he used?", as Ben said "The 'A' word...twice.", as Grandpa said "Then, he better hope he never finds me, or there will be a lot of trouble".

As night continued on, all 3 sleeped, but that was when Inuyasha appeared on the balcony of the room to the room following the scent of XLR8 that soon became a human scent. He had followed the scent from where he fought XLR8 towards where Ben is now. He could immediantly tell Ben was it, but he didn't know his name at the moment, so all he coukld say was..."So, it's that kid who's the demon. He must be a half-breed...like me." Realizing something in his head, Inuyasha decided that, for now, he would let the kid go. However, as he started to go, Ben opened his eyes to reveal that he had been awake the whole time. 

Inuyasha continued his way home, unaware that a flash of green light signaled that Ben had changed. However, he was soon aware that he was being followed when Ben's scent entered his nose, as did the sound of something..._ not human_. Trailing him...

...was Ghostfreak, as he floated right behind Inuyasha in his invisible form. Ghostfreak told himself "Alright, Inuyasha, let's see just where you've been hiding the last 500 years." Inuyasha decided that he was going to do him a favor as he lead him to the Higurashi shrine. 

Of course, when Inuyasha arrived, he entered yet another argument with Kagome that turned into yet another 'sit' fest, as Ghostfreak entered the shrine grounds to see what Kagome was doing to him. "What a jerk", Ghostfreak told himself. He continued by saying "Maybe that's why he's so angry and likes to use bad words." So, he decided to float right behind Kagome, and then she suddenly stops telling Inuyasha to sit because of the words "So, you like to sit halfies, huh?" Kagome looked around, but finds nothing. Then, she hears the words "Well, what'll happen if I decide to..." Ghostfreak never got to finish because his timer blinked red, as he said "Oh, crud" before disappearing in a red flash of light and turning back into Ben. 

Ben told himself "Well, this just stinks.", as Kagome turned her attention to right behind her. She grabbed his collar and shouted at him, by saying "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT...YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR WHAT YOU JUST PUT ME THROUGH TONIGHT!!" Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her right wrist and pulled Ben away from her. Then, it was his turn to shout, as he told Kagome "WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE? CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S A HALF-BREED LIKE ME?" Then, the shouting fest between the two went on for a few more minutes until the word 'sit' was used again, and by then, Ben made his escape. Kagome soon took notice, after 25 'sits'. She told herself "Hey, where did that kid go?"...

...as Ben hid behind the tree, but the Omnitrix wouldn't work. Appreantly, it still was charged up yet, as Ben continued to try until it finally turned green. By then, though, Inuyasha was right above him on the tree. "Well", he told Ben, "Found ya!", as Ben looked up. Inuyasha was about to grab him, when Ben finally got the Omnitrix to work...

...as he soon turned into Wildmutt, who tackeled Inuyasha in mid-air, and slammed him onto the ground. Inuyasha kicked Wildmutt off of him, and rolled back, as he took out Tetsusaiga. But, because it wasn't going to be used for protection, it would be of no use in this fight. Inuyasha then said "So, what kind of half-demon are you? Do you have more then just lizard demon blood in you or what?" All Wildmutt did was growl and charge, as Inuyasha was given no other choice. He swung Tetsusaiga at Wildmutt, who at the last second dodged it, and scratched Inuyasha red cloth shirt..whatever it's called..forcing Inuyasha to back off. Then, Wildmutt bit Inuyasha's arm, swing him around a bit, and finally threw him into the air. Luckily, Inuyasha managed to land on his feet, but Wildmutt slamed on him with his left shoulder, and sent Inuyasha crashing onto the ground. Inuyasha soon rose, as he saw Wildmutt leaving. He told himself "Sorry kid, but you've given me no other choice", as Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga above his head. Wildmutt soon turned around, as Inuyasha shouted "WINDSCAR"! He launched his main attack at Wildmutt, and sent him flying off the shrine grounds. 

Inuyasha puts Tetsusaiga away, and prepares to go after him when Kagome stopped him. "Kagome, what are you doing? Get out of my way!", but Kagome told him "He's not a half-demon". Inuyasha asked in a confused way "What? That's can't be!" as Kagome explained. She said "Inuyasha, he doesn't have a demonic aura, not even at a transformed state or at a human state. There's no way he could even be a half-demon." This confused Inuyasha, as he said "So then, why does he turn into those demon-like creatures?" as Kagome just shrugs her shoulders. Then, Inuyasha said "Well then, I'm going to have a look for myself...provoding I didn't turn him into a million dead pieces", as Inuyasha jumped over Kagome and after Wildmutt. 

Speaking of Wildmutt, when he finall awoke after flying into some trees, he was back to being Ben. He shook his head a few times, and said "Ah man. He made me turn back to normal. That guy is going to be more difficult to deal with then I thought." Ben decided to use the Omnitrix again, but, again, it didn't have enough energy to be of any use at the moment, as he decided to run for it. Then, it began to come together. Appreantly, Inuyasha's attack hit him more then hard enough that it took out too much of the Omnitrix's energy. However, as he thought this up, Inuyasha appeared right in front of him.

"There's nowhere else to run or hide kid. I can smell you a mile away, and hiding in a forest doesn't help." Ben started to panic, as Inuyasha started to walk towards him. However, a 'clicking' sound forced Inuyasha to turn around, as he was met with a laser pointing right at him, and with Grandpa Max and Gwen right in front of him. Max told him "Don't you dare touch my grandson". However, Max & Gwen were in shock when that same laser gun was sliced into pieces by Tetsusaiga moments later, as Inuyasha said "Do me a favor, old man, and take your little girl away. This isn't for your kind." He turned around to face Ben, who backed away to a tree. Inuyasha soon noticed his 'watch', as he grabbed his watch. Ben tried to pull away, as Inuyasha told him "Stop that! I just wanted to look at it. That's all". Inuyasha looked a little closer, and then looked at Ben, as he asked him "So, you're not a half-demon then, huh?" Ben nodded, as Inuyasha then asked him "So then how can you turn into those demons?", as Ben points at his 'watch'. 

By then, Max attempts to grapple with Inuyasha, as he puts him in a chock hold. However, Inuyasha easily gets out with his free left hand, and then throws Max onto a nearby tree. Inuyasha then gives him a stare of anger, as he says "This is your last warning: BEAT IT!" By then, the Omnitrix is fully charged up, but then the ground shakes, as Inuyasha says to himself "Now what?", as instead of tentacles, Naraku fakes appear before them and surround them. Inuyasha takes out Tetsusaiga as Ben uses the Omnitrix to turn into...

...Diamondhead, as he says "Oh, so now I turn into Diamondhead. Stupid Omnitrix!", as the fakes attacked. Inuyasha shouted "WINDSCAR", as it destroyed half of the fakes. Then, Inuyasha told Diamondhead "Top that, kid", as Diamondhead said "Okay." This kind of surprised Inuyasha, as Diamondhead put his hands on the

ground, and seconds later, his half was impaled by crystals. Then, he told Inuyasha "Did that top it off or what?" However, now a tentacle is headed for Diamondhead from behind, as Gwen shouts "BEN, BEHIND YOU!", as Diamondhead turns around and gets slammed by the tentacle towards some trees. Inuyahsa just "Feh's" it off, and slices the tentacle in half. Then, as Diamondhead shakes his head to remove his headache, Inuyasha walks over to him after putting Tetsusaiga away and sticks out his left hand, as Diamondhead accepts it and is aided to his feet. 

Minutes later, at the Higurashi Shrine, Diamondhead turned back into Ben, who tells Inuyasha & Kagome about the Omnitrix and how he is able to turn into those 'demons'. After explaining it, Kagome asks "So, that's how you could turn into those...um, aliens, right?", as Ben says "Yep. 19 kick-butt aliens.", as Inuyasha says "If their so 'kick-butt', as you say they are, how come I beat you when you were that dog-like thing?", as Ben says "Lucky shot" and scolds his arms. Then, Grandpa says "Now that you know our secret, by any chance...why are you here?". Gwen continues his question by saying "Yea? You died almost 500 years ago.". Inuyasha starts, but Kagome decided to answer it "There's an old well here at the shrine that connects this time to Feudal Japan." Ben said "Cool", but Inuyasha then told them "However, only me & Kagome can go through it. That's how it works." So, Grandpa says "Then, you're able to manipulate time, which can cause a disortion in the space-time continuium." Kagome & Inuyasha looked confused, as Gwen says "In short, you can mess up time itself with that well", as Kagome says "Oh!"

Then, Ben asks "Okay, now that we have that all answered, can someone tell me just what is going on here?", as Inuyasha says "I didn't think it was possible, but.."Inuyasha trails off, as Kagome asks him "What? You know what's doing this, Inuyasha?". He nods, and says "Not 'what' Kagome...'who' ". Max asks " 'Who'...as in'...who is doing this?" Inuyasha nods, and then says "It's Naraku!!" Kagome looks shocked, as she says "It's impossible. I thought he couldn't get through the well." Inuyasha says "I'm not sure how, but he's here in your time now Kagome. If I don't stop him, he'll corrupt all of Japan." Then, Ben asks "So then, what's stoppong you from finding him?". Inuyasha looks over to Ben and says "It's very difficult to pick up Naraku's scent for starters. As far as I know, he could be anywhere in Modern Japan. Also, he can disguise his scent in his fakes". Ben looks confused, as Inuyasha clears it up for him "The freaks that attacked us earlier". Then, Ben says "Oh", as Inuyasha says "I have a hunch all of the disappearances have to do with him", as he prepares to take off. Then, before he can leave, Ben says "Then let me help you."

Inuyasha stops, turns around, and asks "Why should I let you? This is a personal matter". Ben replies by saying "Because I can help you with the Omnitrix. You're not strong enough to handle him alone." Inuyasha again told him "Then let me say it one more time...NO"! Then, Kagome said "Inuyasha, you need his help". Inuyasha looks at Kagome and asks her in a confused way "What are you talking about? I don't need his help", but Kagome then said "Yes you do. Inuyasha, without any arrows I'm useless. You need Ben's help, Inuyasha. It's the only way to beat Naraku". Inuyasha just said "Feh", and crossed his arms. Then, after a sigh of annoyance, he says "Fine..the kid can come. But, we do this my way". Ben, like any 10-year old would react, shouted "YEA", as Inuyasha then asked him "Well, since you're so happy, maybe you have a suggestion as to how we find Naraku. So, do you?", as Ben looked at his newly recharged Omnitrix, and said "Maybe Stinkfly can help out with that". Inuyasha soon looked dumbfounded and asked "What's a Stinkfkly?", as Ben turned the Omnitrix on and said "Oh, you'll find out."

Minutes later, people on the streets swore to police that they saw a giant bug flying around with someone on it's back. But, since they were thought to have been crazy, they were sent to the nut-house. Those same people soon enough were taken by the sudden underground tentacles. 

Anyway, Stinkfly had Inuyasha on his back, as they evetually came to an archiological site where a giant hole that went as far down as possible was seen. Inuyasha said "That must be Naraku's doing", as Stinkfly asked "How do you know?". Then, Naraku's killer bugs appeared, as Inuyasha pointed them out and said "That's how", as he took out Tetsusaiga and stood up. Then, the poisionous bugs charged. Stinkfly spit slime from both his eyes & even from his mouth, as it blinded some of the bugs and sent them head-first into each other and eventually head-first towards the ground. Inuyasha said "Feh", and then added "That's nothing. Now, watch this...WINDSCAR!", as his attack destroyed more then enough to send the rest of the herd running for their lives. Stinkfly soon said "Not bad, but who's the one flying here?". Inuyasha just put Tetsusaiga away and said "Feh", as Stinkfly then said "Hang on. We're going in.", as Inuyasha held onto Stinkfly's back while Stinkfly flew into the giant hole. 

As they flew closer to the bottom, they both noticed that the path leading to the bottom was covered in purple sludge and these strange mushrooms. Stinkfly then added "Man, it stinks in here. When was the last time this guy called 'Rooms-To'Go?' ". Inuyasha asked "What's a 'Rooms-to'Go?' ", as Stinkfly responded by saying "It's one of those places that you go to get furniture for a house. It's pretty boring there, though." Suddenly, the timer started to flash red, as Stinkfly said "Oh crud. Get ready to crash!", as he soon disappeared in a red glow and replaced by Ben. By then, Inuyasha quickly grabbed Ben with his right hand, as he told Ben "Hang on, kid." Ben grabbed Inuyasha's neck, as the half-demon pulled out Tetsusaiga. Then, he shouted "TETSUSAIGA!", as it created a powerful wind-type attack that allowed Inuyasha to bounce onto the nearest wall and jumped wall-to-wall until they got to the bottom. 

When they got to the bottom, it was sticky and covered in pink slime, as Inuyasha put Ben down. Ben told him "Thanks", as Inuyasha simply said "Feh" and put Tetsusaiga away. There, in front of them, was a cave, as they went on. They continued in silenced through the sticky and smells cave for a while until Ben asked "So, why does that Kagome-girl sit you all the time?", as Inuyasha said "I don't know. Here I am, always saving her, and the least she could do is trust me. Instead, she just 'sits' me and expects me to behave like a puppy...wait, why am I telling you this?", as Ben says "Because I can relate...well, sort of. It just that ever since I got this thing (Referring to Omnitrix), my grandpa expects me to just help people. I know I need to help others, but can't they trust me to have even a little fun every once in a while?". Inuyasha then looks at him, and says "You might have a point. You are a kid, but as long as you've got that thing stuck to you, you have the power to also do what you believe is right. I'm not your dad, so I can't tell you what to do. But, your old man also has a point." Ben looks confused, as Inuyasha continues "Right now, you think that since you have this power, you can do whatever you want with it. Well, that maybe true, but it also depends on how you use it. Then, people's thoughts will be questioned by your motives. So, what'll it be? Will you help others, or will you help yourself? In the end, you have to decide."

As Inuyasha finished, they exited the cave to find themselves in front of a giant coccoon. On the top was a strange dark pyramid with a strange crystal on it. And, on the ground, on all fours sides, were these black creatures with sharp teeth and red eyes. They had bulky bodies and they had similar crystals on their foreheads. Then, they spotted Inuyasha & Ben, as Inuyasha told him "Looks like Naraku kept himself busy. I'll take half, and you take half", and took out Tetsusaiga. Then, Ben used the Omnitrix, but was unable to do so since the Omnitrix still needed to charge. Ben told him "It's no good. The Omnitrix still needs time to charge", as Inuyasha said "Oh, just great. Then stay behind me. I'll deal with these guys", as the black demons soon charged. But, with one swing, Inuyasha shouted "WINDSCAR", destroying 3 of them, but the 4th was sent flying into a section of the cocoon and then face-first onto the ground. Ben soon got out of his 'hiding area' and said "Now that...was cool.", as the last one got up. Inuyasha stood ready for him, as the last one soon turned into a form Inuyasha was more then familiar with. The 4th one was actually Naraku!!

"Naraku", Inuyasha said, "How did you get into Kagome's time?". Naraku chuckled and said "What are you talking about, Inuyasha? Clearly you recall 'decimating' me 500 years ago?", as Inuyasha said "No, I don't, but thanks for the history lesson. Now it's time for you to die. Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha fired the Backlask Wave at Naraku, who simply smirked and said "Nice try Inuyasa, but being able to evolve after 500 years of sleeping as a simple piece of flesh has made me more powerful then ever before" as Naraku simply slapped the Backlask Wave and it turned into obvilion. Then, with a force of gust, he sent Inuyasha & Ben flying into a nearby wall, as the Omnitrix signaled it was done charging. At this time, Ben painfully stood up and said "You know what, demon-dude? You really burn me up"! Then, by slapping the Omnitrix, he became...

...Heatblast, who soon stared at Naraku, and told him "Now, allow me to return the favor." Naraku asked himself "So, this child is a demon?", as Heatblast said "No, I just kick a lot of butts", as he fired a stream of heat at Naraku, who just swatted it away. But, this was what Inuyasha was waiting for, as he soon jumped above the flames and towards Naraku, as he shouted "Windscar" sending the attack right at point-blank rangem towards Naraku and sending debris all around him. However, as the dust settled, Naraku had his right hand grabbing Inuyasha by the neck, and squeezing the life out of him. Heatblast said "Hey, let him go now", as Naraju looked at Heatblast and said "Even a child like yourself has no idea just how powerful I truly am. So now, here is a sample of that power." 

Naraku threw Inuyasha towards Heatblast, who caught him. However, Naraku suddenly revealed an eyeball on the palm of his right hand, as it fired a purple beam of some sort that slammed into both of them and sent them back into the cave. Naraku laughed, as he walked towards them. Heatblast & Inuyasha, painfully, got up and saw Naraku coming. Heatblast whinched in pain and asked "Any ideas?"! Inuyasha just "Feh's" and says "Follow my lead"! The 2 stood ready, Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga, and Heatblast with his fire, as Naraku came closer. Naraku asked them "Are you ready to die?" The 2 looked in anger, as Inuyasha said "No, but you die now!" Suddenly, Inuyasha's blade turned into that of diamond as he swung it. "ADAMENT BARRAGE"! Inuyasha's blade fired giant crystal spikes that pierced through Naraku's chest and sent him straight towards the large obejct from before, as Heatblast created a giant energy ball and said "And, this is from me!", as he threw it directly at Naraku, who screamed in pain, before Inuyasha's sword turned back to a giant fang, as he swung it and shouted "BACKLASH WAVE"!, as the attack slammed into Naraku, and presumably, turned him to dust as he screamed in pain before disappearing. Heatblast shrugged his shoulders, as he said "Well, that was fun". However, the cave suddenly started to collapse, as Inuyasha said "ARG! Time to get out of here"! Heatblast smiled and said "Leave that to me!"

As the cave collapses, Heatblast launched himself & Inuyasha out of the hole as the timer started blinking red. Once the 2 hit the ground, Heatblast ended up turning back to Ben, as the 2 rolled until they came to a complete stop. The 2 got up, as Ben held his left shoulder. "Is it over?", Ben asked Inuyasha, as he replied "I guess so!" However, a sinister laughed was heard, as Naraku's voice then came threw, saying "It's not over...not by a long shot! In fact, it's just the beginning!" Suddenly, the ground under then started cracking as Inuyasha grabbed Ben and high-tailed it out of there, as a giant creature soon emerged. It was a giant armored creature with the upper body of a samurai & the lower body of a lion. It's face, though, looked like that of the devil himself. "So, you reveal your true form at last, Naraku"! Inuyasha said, as Naraku laughed. 

Then, Naraku, in a demonic tone, said "And, I own it all these pathetic humans of this time! For, it was their evil combined that gave me the ability to transform into what you see now." Ben looked shocked, as Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga once more. "FEH! If I killed you in the past, I'll kill you one more time! WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha unleashed the Windscar once more onto Naraku, but when the attack hit, he barely chucked. "That kind of tickeled...but not much"! Naraku's face made a grin. "Now", he said, "It's my turn!" With a roar as powerful as the winds of a hurricane, Inuyasha & Ben were sent flying into the air as Inuyasha tried to grab Ben and eventually does, but Naraku immediantly grabs them both with his right hand, as he uses his left to seperate Ben from Inuyasha!

Inuyasha looked on in horror, as Naraku faced him. "You...puny human! You, who has the power to become a demon yourself, can rule the world! Yet, you use it to protect those who don't deserve it"! Ben wriggled in discomfort, as Naraku then told him. "I think I will eat you as a tasty snack! But first, you're going to watch Inuyasha, the last of the Dog Demon line, squished to death!" Then, Ben watched in horror as Inuyasha was being squished to death...literally! "STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Naraku solely ignored him, as he continued while Inuyasha roared in pain! Suddenly, Ben heard the Omnitrix fully charged, as he prayed for the right one before managing to get his hands to reach, as he transformed. 

A green glow came from Naraku's left hand, as Ben turned into WayBig and was now free. "What the hell is this?" WayBig then said "The name is WayBig", as he grabed Naraku's right hand with his left, and used his right hand to punch Naraku down onto the ground. This also freed Inuyasha, as his left hand caught him and set him on WayBig's right shoulder. Inuyasha looked at him and asked "Now what did you turn into?" WayBig seemed aggravated and said "I'm WayBig...literally! Now, it's payback time" Inuyasha readied himself, as he said "Good!" By then, Naraku got up, as Inuyasha's blade turned crystalized once more, as he shouted "ADAMENT BARRAGE"! The Tetsusaiga fired the crystal shards at Naraku's face, as he screamed in pain, before watching WayBig's right fist go through his chest, as he screamed in horror! Then, once WayBig pulled it out, he saw Naraku's weakness...the real Naraku acting as the heart and with a barrier up! "Inuyasha, aim for the heart" Inuyasha nodded as he blade turned into a fang covered in blood, as he jumped towards Naraku and shouted "TETSUSAIGA!", as his attack slammed right into Naraku, shattering his barrier and destroying him for good, as Naraku shouted "NO! NOT AGAIN! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."!

By then, Inuyasha landed on the ground as Naraku's giant demon body turned to ashes and fell to the floor, as those ashes turned into the people that were captured by Naraku as they had all fainted during thier time of disappearance. By then, the times started blinking and then stopped, as WayBig turned back into Ben. Inuyasha approached Ben and said "Not bad...for a kid"! Ben just stuck his left hand out like a rolled up fist, and said "And not bad either, dog boy"! The 2 pounded knuckles in respect, as the sun came up at last! The ordeal was finally over!

By the afternoon, the Tennysons were ready to go, but Ben & Inuyasha were nowhere to be found. Of course, Kagome had a feeling she knew where. Kagome lead Gwen & Max to the back where Ben & Inuyasha faced off. "Feh! Your...alien friends...might be tough...but I'm tougher!" Ben just smiled and said "Oh yea? We'll just see about that!" Ben turned the Omnitrix on and turned into FourArms, as Inuyasha asked "So, what's this one called?"! FourArms smiled and said "The name's FourArms, so get ready for a pounding"! Inuyasha took Tetsusaiga and pierced it onto the ground, as he cracked his knuckles! "I won't need Tetsusaiga to beat you"! In retaliation, FourArms did the same with his 4 hands, as he said "Bring it on!" The 2 then charged one another as the movie came ot an end!

Or did it...?

Somewhere at that battle site from earlier, despite the peace, a loan hand suddenly came from the ground and moaned the word "REVENGE!"

Now, this is the end!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango & Naraku(c) are owned by Shojen Jump

The Tennysons, Upgrade, XLR8, Ghostfreak, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, Stinkfly, Heatblast, WayBig & FourArms(c) are owned by Man of Action Productions

The story itself, though, is owned by me! So,...HAHA!

Also, the version of Ghostfreak used for this was the original version, , or...the version with the 2nd skin, not the new, evil version we're all familiar with. 

By the way, I might be interested in making a sequel! So, if anyone has any request, don't hesistate to send them! Bye, and thank you for taking the time to read this! 

Please, Read & Review!


End file.
